The Love Maters
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: The gang have a new member She has only just come to Domino High She finds out many things about the famouse gang She tries to help out with problems and they do the same for her But some people don't like the new girl The Yami's have bodies in this story
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love Matchers**_

* * *

_**A Few pointers. I have three Characters that I made up. Emily is a young girl and is close friends with the gang. Kristian is in love with Emily. Kek is Yugi's twin only he's tanned unlike Yugi. If you don't like my characters then don't worry.**_

_**This may turn into an Tea bashing (depending on how far this goes).**_

_**Note**_

_**I am not very sure on which is which. Can someone explain to me in a comment which is the good half Marik or Malik please. I would be most grateful.**_

_**Pairings**_

_**Yami x Yugi**_

_**Atemu x Kek**_

_**Seto x Joey**_

_**Bakura x Ryou**_

_**Kristian x Emily**_

_**and a little...**_

_**Malik x Marik**_

_**Duke x Tristan**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.**_

* * *

Awhile ago Ishezu created a spell that gave Yami his own body, but it accidentally brought his past self to the future. So now Atemu and Yami were posing as twins. The only difference was Atemu had a sun kiss tan while Yami was pail. Yami held the Millennium Puzzle like he did so long ago. But that's not all that had happened. Somehow Bakura and Ryou got split from each other. Malik's dark half Marik somehow came back from the Shadow Realm and had his own body.

It was another school day in Domino city. Yugi and Kek walked to school with their friends Yami and Atemu. Yugi and Kek looked almost the same, the only difference was Kek was tanned while Yugi was pail.

It was another winter day. School only started back two weeks ago and already all four boys were sick of it. They were all dressed in their school uniforms. Not exactly the smartest but still a little presentable.

"So what have we got after home room?" Asked Kek.

Atemu looked up to the sky in wonder.

"I believe me and you have Study Hall." Said Atemu looking back down at his small friend. "Then Chemistry."

"We have Biology with Tara Sensei." Said Yugi, Kek's twin brother. "Then free period."

"Well aren't you the lucky one's." Said Kek.

Kek never really cared for school but he did his work and went cause he knew he would need it later on in life. Atemu and Yami weren't to fussed on going to school either. They were pretty much adults as it was. And Yugi... Well Yugi just went cause he had to.

* * *

All four boys got to the school and walked to their lockers. They put their stuff that they didn't need and went up to Home room. Home room was on the first floor on the west side of the school. Once they got there they opened the door to see not many people there. Only about half the class. At the back of the class was Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler fighting. For a while now it had been happening. Tristan and Duke sat by the window at their desks talking. At the front of the class was Tea talking to some other class mates. All four boys walked over to Tristan and Duke.

"Hey dudes what up?" Asked Tristan.

"Hey you guys are in early this morning." Said Duke turning to the two set's of twins. "What did Kek do this time?"

"Why is it that when something out of the usual happens it's automaticly my fault?" Asked Kek giving a little pout.

"Because it is." Said Yami, Atemu and Yugi together.

Kek smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I swear who ever ends up with you Kek is going to regret it sometimes." Said Atemu sitting at his desk next to Tristan.

"Ye- Hey!!" Exclaimed Kek.

Yugi, Yami, Duke and Tristan laughed.

"So what did happen?" Asked Duke as the rest of the boys sat at their desks around Tristan's and Duke's.

"Kek thought it would be funny to wake me up by pouring cold water over me." Said Atemu glaring at Kek.

Kek gave a small laugh.

"And Atemu yelled waking me and Yugi up." Said Yami.

Kek then gave uneasy smile. Now the whole class seemed to be in.

Then shouting came from the back of the class. All six boys turned to see that Kaiba and Joey's fight was a few minutes from going to stage three to stage five of the Joey and Kaiba fights.

"Looks like their skipping a few steps today." Said Yami watching them.

"Yeah it looks like their going to stage five already." Said Yugi watching them feeling helpless.

"You two care to explain?" Asked Kek.

Yami and Yugi turned to the others ready to explain about the stages.

"Me and Yami made _**The five steps of the Joey and Kaiba fights**_." Said Yugi.

"Each stage is what type of fights Joey and Kaiba are in." Said Yami looking from the group to Yugi. "Stage one, glares."

"Stage two, minor insults." Said Yugi turning to Yami.

"Stage three, verbal fight." Said Yami.

"Stage four, getting others involved." Said Yugi now looking at the others.

"And stage five, physical fight." Said Yami turning to the fight.

Joey blurted out another insult which seemed to be getting to Kaiba. All six boys turned back to them. Joey was close to hitting Kaiba.

"Hey mut when are you going to learn to play duel monsters like a pro?" Asked Kaiba mockingly.

Joey was now mad.

"Right that's it!" Yelled Joey.

Joey went to hit Kaiba but Kaiba stepped to the side at a bad time. As Joey went to hit Kaiba. Emily a new girl to the school walked in the back entrance of the class and behind where Kaiba was. Joey lost his balance and went crashing into Emily and too the floor. There was a big bang and all the class stood up. All the class started laughing at Emily and Joey. The only one's who weren't were Yugi, Kek, Atemu, Yami, Tristan, Duke and one other boy at the front of the class. Even Tea was laughing at them.

Yugi, Kek, Atemu and Yami ran over to help them. Kek and Atemu got Joey up and helped him. Yugi and Yami checked that Emily was okay.

"You okay Em?" Asked Yami.

Emily's brown bangs covered some of her face. Emily opened her eyes but kept her head down. She had sky blue eyes that showed much much she was hurt. Not by the fall, but by the insults that were coming next.

"What a joke." Said one boy.

"You mean to tell us that your amazing?" Asked a girl. "If you were amazing you wouldn't have fallen."

"How clumsy can you get?" Asked another girl.

"No joke. If there was country of clumsiness she would be the Queen of it." Yelled another boy.

All the students were laughing. Yami was getting mad. She was the new girl. They were ment to help her and look after her. Not tease her and put her down. Yami looked down at Emily and saw a tear fall down her cheek. Emily stood up and ran out of the class room knocking into the Sensei at the same time. The Sensei was very confused. Yami was not at all pleased.

"May I ask what was that about?" Asked Sensei Yuki walking into the class.

The bell rang telling them classes had begun. But the voice of Sensei Yuki made everyone stop laughing and sat down. Yugi turned to Yami concerned. Everyone had been mean to Emily since she started after Christmas brake. Yugi and the other boys in the gang where about her only friends there.

* * *

Kek and Atemu were in Study Hall. Emily was ment to be in their class but she wasn't around. Since Emily had been at Domino high she had always been to Study Hall just to get caught up on the work from Kek or Atemu. Kek started to worry as well.

"Atemu! Emily hasn't come back yet." Said Kek hitting Atemu's arm.

"I know." Said Atem and turned his attention to the clock. "She never misses this period. She told me that she'll do anything to catch up on the curriculum here."

Atemu looked back at Kek to see him looking at the door. It didn't open. No one came and no one left. Kek knew that she would have been trying to hide that she had been crying. But it wouldn't have taken Home room and 20 minutes of Study Hall.

"She'll be alright Kek." Said Atemu. "She's a strong girl."

Kek gave a sigh and turned back to Atemu. Kek smiled at him.

"Your right." Said Kek.

* * *

Yugi walked to his locker to put his books away. When Yugi closed his locked there he saw his brother leaning against the other lockers.

"Hey Kek." Said Yugi turning to him. "Don't you have Chemistry?"

"Yeah, but... Yugi. Emily didn't come to Study Hall." Said Kek worriedly. "Can you and Yami try and find her?"

"We will." Said Yugi. "Yami's probably in the Library. I'll go and get him."

Kek smiled at his brother then ran off to Chemistry.

* * *

Yami sat in the Library reading a book for his English class. Which just so happened to be next. Yami had completely forgotten until today about it. Yami heard foot steps coming his way. Yami looked up from his book to see Yugi. Yami smiled at Yugi, but Yugi didn't return the smile. That only ment one thing. There was a problem.

"Yami. Emily hasn't been seen by any of the gang since she ran out of the room. We have to go find her."Said Yugi worriedly.

Yami really needed to finish the book. But a friend came first.

"Alright where should we look?" Asked Yami closing his book and putting it in his bag.

"You check outside and I'll check the building." Said Yugi.

Yami nodded and they both went off in different directions. Yami ran outside and to the back of the school. He went to the Sakura tree and there he saw someone.

* * *

Atemu, Yugi and Kek hadn't seen or heard from Yami since second period. It was now lunch time. They sat at their desks talking(1). None of them knew where Yami was. Yugi hadn't seen him since they split up. And the others didn't have any periods with Yami until the ones after dinner. The door to the class room opened. The three boys turned to see Yami and Emily laughing. Yami and Emily walked up to them.

"Hey guys can Emily eat with us?" Asked Yami.

"She doesn't need to ask." Said Kek.

Emily and Yami sat down and started to eat their lunch. All the boys were talking but Emily kept quiet.

"Em are you okay?" Asked Yugi. "Your awfully quiet."

"I just feel a bit uncomfortable." Said Emily. "Well you being boys and all."

All the boys laughed. Emily was confused.

"If you think we're gonna make a move on you. You can forget it." Said Atemu.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"We're not interested in girls that way." Said Kek.

"You'd be surprised how any boys in the class actually don't like girls that way." Said Yami.

Emily smiled for the first time that.

* * *

Tea and the other girls in the class watched how Emily sat by the four cutest boys in class. All of them where jealous. With a capital J.

"Why does she get to sit with them?" Asked a blonde girl.

"Yeah, we're way prettier than that little thing." Said a brunet.

"What spell has she put on them?" Asked Tea.

"Someone needs to show that girl who's the boss." Said the blonde.

* * *

(1)= In some Japanese schools they have food in their class rooms in stead of going to a cafeteria.

_Okay I'm sorry that a lot of this was based on Emily but she is important to the story for later on. And I needed to explain how she and the boys become friends._

_Hopefully this wont be the last one, so please comment. Thank you._


	2. Weather of Love

_**The Love Matchers 2**_

_**The Weather Of Love**_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who messaged me it helped a lot. Now im confident with my story.

* * *

It was another school day for the gang. Yugi and Atemu where in the living room watching TV waiting for Yami and Kek to come down stairs. They where washing up after their little fight at breakfast.

Mr Muto was in the shop getting things ready for the new day a head. The door to the shop opened and the bell rang. Mr Muto turned to face the door to see a young girl there in the Domino high uniform. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"Can I help you?" Asked Mr Muto.

"Yes. Sorry to bother you. I'm a friend of Yugi's and Kek's... and I was wondering if them Yami and Atemu wanted to walk to school together?" She asked.

"I'll just call them now." Said Mr Muto.

"Thank you." Said the girl and bowed.

"Oi. Yugi, Kek, Atemu, Yami. There is a young lady here for you." Yelled Mr Muto.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu stood up when Yami and Kek finally came down from changing. Now Kek wore a blue tank top under a white school shirt like Yugi. Yami wore a black tank top the same as Atem.

"Have you two calmed down yet?" Asked Atem. "You two fight but this is over the top."

"He started it." Said Kek.

Yugi knew that by the time they left the house they were gonna be friends again.

"I don't care who started it. I will finish it." Said Atemu, acting like a parent.

Both turned and pouted.

"Oi. Yugi, Kek, Atemu, Yami. There is a young lady here for you." Yelled Mr Muto from the game shop.

All the boys turned to the game shop. They were all confused on who could be wanting them. They walked into the shop and there they saw Emily.

"Hey Em." Said Yami.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Said Atem. "Is anything wrong?"

She looked up innocently and seemed rather embarrassed.

"No. I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school together?" She asked.

She was quite shy. All the boys looked at each other. They knew that after a week they would have gotten rid of her innocence and replaced it with a tom boy.

"All right lets go." Said Yugi.

"Bye Gramps." Said Yugi and Kek leaving the game shop with the others.

* * *

The gang walked down the streets of Domino talking.

"So Em. How old are you?" Asked Yami.

"15." She said looking at the ground. She seemed quite shy.

"So your birthday is coming up soon? Isn't it?" Asked Atem curious.

"August 10th." She said. "Actually."

"Looks like your the baby." Said Kek. Yugi hit Kek on the back of the head. It was quite funny actually.

"That's not nice Kek." Said Yugi. Atem and Yami laughed. Even Emily gave a giggle.

* * *

"So what is Yugi backwards?" Asked Kek.

"I-Iguy." Said Yugi trying to talk backwards. For some reason unknown the gang had started to say their names backwards.

"Huh... That sounds welsh. Iguy." Said Emily quietly.

"Atemu would be easy." Said Atem. "Umeta."

"Yami is... Imay." Yami struggled to say his name.

"Tristan your name has got to be the hardest." Said Kek smiling at how much fun they were having. "You have the longest name."

"Nat...sir..t." Said Tristan also struggling. "That is hard."

"Uked." Said Duke, he then paused. "OK how did this start?"

All the gang looked at each other non of them knew why they where saying their names backward. When the came in they started a conversation on what they had to day. Then it turned to what were they doing this weekend and somehow then went to saying names backwards.

"Not a clue." Said Emily innocently. "But Kek's is the easiest because its the same."

"I see your not that shy at the moment." Said Yami turning to the only girl in the group.

Emily started to blush and looked down. Yami got hit in the back of the head by Yugi. Yami rubbed the back of his head and looked at Yugi.

"Now you've made her shy again." Said Yugi. "Now she's gonna be quiet."

She actually gave a giggle. Yami smirk at Yugi to say I-told-you-so.

* * *

Kek, Atemu and Emily where in study hall. Atemu and Kek started to play a game of chess. It was a close game, but in the end Kek won.

"Kek Muto." Said Sensei. "Go to your English Sensei."

"What's that about?" Asked Atemu.

Kek shrugged his shoulders and got up and left. Atemu turned to Emily and smiled.

"Wanna play?" Asked Atemu. Emily nodded at him she then sat in Kek's seat and the started to play.

"So how's school so far?" Asked Atem moving a piece.

"It's not bad now that I've made friends." Said Emily and moved a piece. "I caught up with most of the work."

Atem thought about his move and then moved. Emily looked at the board and placed a piece somewhere else.

"I hear it's going to snow tonight." Said Atem concentrating on the game. "It seems quite strange having snow after Christmas." Atem then moved his piece.

"I've never actually seen snow. I lived down south so you never saw snow down there." Said Emily and moved her piece taking one of Atem's.

After a while the game was coming close to an end. Kek walked back into the room and saw them playing.

"So who's winning?" He asked and leaned on Atem's chair.

"He is." Said Emily and moved her piece. She then looked up and smiled at Kek. "Where did you go?"

"Sensei wanted to see me about work." Said Kek.

Atem moved a piece. "Emily?" Said Atem.

"Yes?" Asked Emily looking at her friend.

"Check Mate." Said Atem. Emily's head fell as both boys smiled.

"Maybe next time." Said Atem and got his things for the next class. Emily and Kek started to get ready as well.

* * *

The next day Yugi woke up as his alarm woke him up. It was cold. Yugi hit his alarm clock off and pulled the covers back. He swung his slim legs over the side of the bed and stretched and stood up. He pulled the covers back on his bed and made it. He then rubbed his eyes walking to his window. He opened the curtains and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" Said Yugi in shock.

He had never seen anything more amazing than this. Yugi ran to his door opened it and ran out the door.

Yami was sleeping happily and peaceful. But that was about to be destructed by his little light. Yugi opened Yami's door and ran into the room and jumped on Yami's bed. Yami growled as Yugi did so.

Yugi smiled happily. "Yami you gotta look outside." Yugi practically yelled, jumping up on down on Yami's bed like a child on Christmas.

Yami pulled the covers over his head and groaned at Yugi's hyperactive mood. Yugi grabbed Yami's sheets and pulled them off them. Yami was really not happy now.

"Yami come on you got to look out side!" Yelled Yugi.

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him off the bed and into Yugi's room. Yami was still half asleep when Yugi was dragging him to the room. Yugi stood by the window and held Yami so he would stay there. Yami rubbed his eyes and saw out side. He couldn't believe it. It had snowed over night!

"ATEM WAKE UP!" Yelled Kek.

"KEK GET OFF ME!" Atem cried out and then there was a big crash.

Yami and Yugi turned to each other and then ran to see what was happening with their brothers. Yugi and Yami stood in the door way to Atem's bed room to see Atem and Kek on the floor with the sheets on top of them. Atem was on his back and Kek laid on top of him. Atem was rubbing his head while Kek got off him.

"Sorry Atem." Said Kek smiling innocently.

Atem stopped rubbing his head and looked at Kek. He smiled softly at the tanned twin. "It's okay. Next time do not scare me like that." Said Atem and got up. "What did you want anyway?"

"I'm guessing the same reason why Yugi woke me up. To look at the weather." Said Yami folding his arms and leaning on the door frame.

Yugi gave a little giggle next to him. His little brother was still a clouts after all this time. "Come on we better see if school is on or not." Said Yugi and walked down stair.

Yami went after Yugi with the other two close behind. They got into the living room to see Grandpa talking to someone. That someone happened to be Emily. Emily looked behind Grandpa and saw the boys and blushed and looked down. Grandpa turned to boys and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kek confused. All of them were.

"Y-your in y-your night wear." Said Emily blushing even more. The boys looked down at themselves and blushed. They all ran back up stairs to change.

* * *

Grandpa laughed as the boys ran up stairs. Emily just sat there waiting for her cheeks to stop burning. Emily wore a denim skirt with pink tights and white snow boots. She had a turtle neck top on which was also pink.(1)

"Those boys. How you became friends I will never know." Said Grandpa. "So I guess that since school is closed you'll be staying for breakfast." He smiled at her.

Emily looked up at the old man. "I wouldn't want to impose." She said. "I don't mind waiting until later for them." She said with an uneasy smile.

"There is no problem." Said Grandpa smiling at the young girl. "If I know those boys they'll be kicking themselves if they let you walk home on your own in this weather."

Emily smiled. "Thank you very much." She said and gave a little bow.

Grandpa then walked into the kitchen to make some food for them all.

It wasn't long before the boys came back down stairs dressed. Yami wore black leather pants and a black shirt with a grey sleeveless body warmer on. Yugi wore his usual cloths that looked like the school uniform. Atem wore a black shirt and leather pants like Yami's. Kek wore a red tank top with jeans. It was only then did they notice what Emily was wearing.

"Aren't you cold?" Asked Atem sitting next to her.

"I don't feel the could." Said Emily smiling as the others sat down around the room.

"Man I'd love to be you." Said Kek sitting next to Yugi and Yami.

"So are you staying here for breakfast?" Asked Yugi.

"I think your Grandpa will be chasing me down the street if I don't." Said Emily. All the boys laughed at her joke.

"That was funny." Said Yami. That comment gave Emily a little more confidence.

"C'mon breakfast is ready." Said Grandpa from the kitchen.

The gang went into the kitchen to see a pile of food. There was pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and many other food.

"Wow Gramps who are you expecting Joey?" Asked Kek.

"No but I know what you boys are like around snow so you need energy." Said Grandpa. "Especially if you lot hope to get revenge of Yugi and Kek in the snow."

"Pray tell what you mean by revenge?" Asked Atem a bit worried.

"Let's just say your in for a big fight." Said Grandpa with a chuckle. "And your going to see the true side of them."

Emily and Yami who were sitting next to the youngest twins stood up and moved away from them. They started to laugh.

* * *

The gang then got their coats, hats, gloves and scarf's on and went out side. The snow was quite thick outside. Kek ran out the door and into the snow. Yugi ran after Kek just as excited as his brother.  
"C'mon what you afraid of?" Asked Kek excitedly.

Yami and Atem looked at them as if to say 'What the Hell happened to them?' Emily just gave an uneasy smile.

"You guys actually live with them is what worries me." Said Emily turning to Yami and Atem. "I don't think I could." Emily then took a few steps forward before bending down to pick up some snow. She rolled the snow in to a ball, drew her arm back, then launched the snow ball forward aiming directly for Kek. It hit him! Yami and Atem had wide eyes at how accurate she was at throwing.

"Wow!" Said Atem in amazement. Both gave a chuckle at Kek's face full of snow. Yugi on the other hand looked worried. He knew what was gonna happen next. Kek whipped the snow from his face to show himself mad. Emily gave another uneasy smile, before she started to run for her life.

"EMILY GET BACK HER!!!" Yelled Kek madder than Yami was when someone hurt his friends. Yugi ran over to Yami and Atem.

"Man he has a bigger temper than you Yami." Said Yugi watching the two.

"I do not have a temper!" Exclaimed Yami.

"Yes you do." Said Yugi. "Your always in a mood." Yugi smiled.

Yami closed his eyes trying not to lash out at Yugi for saying that. "I do not have a temper." Said Yami with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Then why is your blood boiling?" Asked Yugi pushing Yami's button. Yugi looked at Yami and paled. Yugi, just like Emily started to run for his life with Yami after him.

"GET BACK HERE YUGI!!!" Yelled Yami.

Atem chuckled as he watched the Yami and Hikari muck about. Suddenly out of nowhere came Emily being chased still by Kek.

"Atem help!" Emily cried running past him.

Atem grabbed Kek by the waist and held him back. Emily stopped and turned around before falling on the floor. Kek and Atem started to laugh. Emily got back up and walked over to them. She swiped one of Atem's legs sending him and Kek to the floor.

Emily started to laugh at them. Kek had landed in between Atem's legs and Atem still had his arms around Kek. Atem and Kek started to blush at the position they where in. Emily noticed the blush and the way they looked at each other.

"I wonder..." She thought.

"Oh man. This is so wrong." Thought Kek.

"This is worse than this morning." Thought Atem.

Kek and Atem turned to each other. They both saw the blush on the others face.

"Um... A-Atem y-you can let go of me now." Kek stuttered. Atem let go of Kek and they stood up still blushing. Emily rolled her eyes and went to stop Yami and killing Yugi.

* * *

Across the street Tea sat in her friends house watching Yami, Yugi, Atem, Kek and Emily play. Her blood boiled. All the girls in the room had their blood boiling.

"What does she have that we don't?" Asked Jasmin the blond of the group.

"This stinks Kek is mine." Said Louise, the brown hair girl.

"Yeah well Yugi is mine he's so adorable." Said Yuki a girl with black hair.

"What can we do to get her away from them?" Asked Jasmin.

"Well there is one way..."

* * *

Mr Muto started to make some warm drinks for the group of teenagers. Then the door slammed. He looked to see all of the teenagers soaked. They where taking off their jackets, scarf's, hats and gloves.

"I managed to get wet even with a coat on." Said Emily trying to get her top to dry. "How am I gonna dry off now?"

"Hey I'm not the one who started the fight." Said Kek ruffling his hair making sure all the snow was out.

"Yes you where." Yelled Emily, Yugi, Atem and Yami.

Kek smiled sheepishly. "Why am I the clouts?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Mr Muto walked into the room. "What has Kek done now?" He asked.

"He thought that it would be fun to knock me and Emily into the snow." Said Yugi trying to get the snow out of his hair.

"I swear Kek you are just like your mother." Said Mr Muto with a chuckle. "Your mother would do that to your father every time snow came." He chuckled again remembering all those times. "I'll make you something to drink." And Mr Muto walked back into the kitchen.

Yami turned to everyone else. "Now we gotta get into some dry clothes." Yami said.

"But Em doesn't have any." Said Kek. All the boys realised that Kek was right for once.

"Well we must have something here." Said Atem looking at the younger members of the group.

Yugi pondered for a little. Then something came to him. "I know where we can get something." Said Yugi. He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up stairs.

"Ow Yugi I need that arm." Emily giggled as she was dragged by Yugi up the stairs. All the boys laughed and then went up stairs to change.

* * *

All of the teenagers laughed. It had started to snow heavily so they didn't go back out like they planed. Instead they stayed in, with the heating on and a hot drink. Yugi, Kek and Emily sat on the coach while Yami and Atem sat on a chair.

"Okay now you have so made that up." Giggled Emily.

"I wish. It would have been less embarrassing for Joey." Said Yami then took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"I don't believe you." Said Emily. Mr Muto walked into the room.

"Have any of you seen outside?" Asked Mr Muto.

"What do you mean Mr Muto?" Asked Emily confused.

"Call me Grandpa. And the snow is really deep." Said Grandpa.

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Emily making all the boys cover their ears. Emily ran to the window and pulled back the curtain to see it was very dark out side and the snow was up to the window.

"Oh no. How am I going to get home now?" She asked. Emily's head fell. All the boys turned to each other. What where they gonna do?

"Grandpa is it okay if Emily can stay here?" Asked Yugi turning to his Grandpa.

"Do you think I was going to let her walk home like this?" Asked Grandpa. "Your more than welcome here."

Emily turned back to everyone. "My mother isn't home and if she calls I'm in big trouble." Said Emily.

"I'm sure she wont mind." Said Yugi. "I mean we're not gonna let you go out in the cold." Yugi walked up to Emily and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You'll be fine."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Yugi."

_

* * *

_

(1)= I was trying to make her look anime didn't do a very good job but oh well.

_Right I know it wasn't that good and I'm sorry it took so long but I've been very busy._


	3. Time Off Ideas

A month had past since the snow day and everyone was getting back into the fact that school was going to be out for a half term. Everyone was making plans to go places. It was brake time and the gang was sitting under the Sakura tree talking. Yugi was writing in his algebra book because he forgot about the work. Joey, Tristan and Duke where drinking. Kek and Atemu where just enjoying the sun, while Emily and Yami where reading for their English class.

"So where you off?" Asked Yugi.

"I'm off to see Serenity and my mum." Said Joey. "Hopefully I will get to see you guys as well." He said smiling and then taking a sip of is drink.

"Nothing really." Said Duke and Tristan.

"What about you five?" Asked Joey turning to them. "What you doing?"

"We're gonna go to a convent in..." Kek stopped and turned to Yugi. "Where is the convent?" Kek asked Yugi.

Yugi hit his head. "For the last time Kek the convent is in Tokyo." Said Yugi frustrated. "How hard is it for you to remember?" He asked.

"Sorry." Said Kek. Yami and Emily carried on reading while everyone else laughed. Yugi shook his head.

"So what's the convent on? Anime, Magazines?" Asked Tristan curious.

"It's about anime mostly but there's gonna be other stuff there too." Said Kek leaning back on the tree. "And some dueling."

"Who's driving this time? Last time Yami was angry and almost turned the car around." Said Duke remembering when they last went to a convent together.

"I am. Emily's coming too. She's never been to one in her life so we're taking her there for the week end." Said Atemu finally looking at them. "We drive on Friday and leave on Monday morning. It will take a long time to get there." Everyone knew that Atem and Yami like didn't like long drives, so they wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hey Em. What's _x+20-14= 66_?" Asked Yugi turning to her. They all turned to her and Yami to see that they hadn't listened to a word they said.

"EMILY!!!!" Yelled Yugi. Emily and Yami jumped dropping their book and losing their pages. Yami looked really mad because he had lost is page. Emily looked at Yugi oblivious to everything that had happened.

"Yes Yugi?" Asked Emily innocently.

"Have you been listening?" Asked Kek leaning forward.

"Listening to what?" Asked Yami calming down. All the others hit their heads. This was getting to be a usual thing.

"I asked Emily what is _x+20-14=66_? I don't want to have to say it again!" Said Yugi. Yugi was bad at algebra no matter how much he listened he always needed help after.

"Let's see... 20 minus 14 is... take away 6..." She was working the sum out. The boys had learned she had a habit of when working out sums to miss some stages out. "The answer is _x=60_." She smiled at Yugi as he wrote it down. "If we get homework remind me to bring mine to the convent." She said with a little giggle.

The school bell rang indicating it was time to go back to class.

* * *

It was lunch time. Yami and Yugi sat down in the class room. Kek and Atem had to see a teacher about some work. Emily walked through the door and over to them. She sat down and got out her lunch. She then noticed that Atem and Kek weren't there.

"Where's Kek and Atem?" She asked curiously.

"They had to see a teacher." Said Yami. Both Yami and Yugi watched Emily's actions. She looked down at the table and looked as if she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yami. Emily raised her head.

"Have you noticed anything weird with Kek and Atem lately?" She asked even more curious than the boys had seen her before. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and then back at Emily. They leaned on the desk with arms folded and looked at her interested. It was obvious she thought something.

"No why?" Asked Yugi.

"Do you have something to say about them?" Asked Yami smirking a little.

She blushed. "Well...um..." She didn't know what to say. "Well... remember the snow day? Well, I then started to think that maybe there was something going on with Atem and Kek." She said. "Maybe that they like, like each other."

Yami and Yugi laughed at what she said. Emily tilted her head to the side and showed her confused expression quite clearly.

"Did I miss something?" She asked clueless.

"Yeah they both have a thing for each other but they wont admit it." Said Yami calming down.

Yugi stopped laughing. "Their stubborn and no matter how much we try to get them together, they wont." Said Yugi now calmed down.

Emily's confusion turned into a small mysterious smile. "Well you haven't had me on your team before." Said Emily mysteriously.

"What does that mean?" Asked Yugi.

"You'll see." Said Emily smiling.

Yami hit his forehead. "I'm going to regret this." He said as Emily and Yugi laughed.

* * *

Finally it was the end of school of Friday. Emily walked with Yami, Yugi, Kek and Atemu to the Turtle Game Shop. Emily's mum was going to drop of Emily's things and say good bye to her from the game shop.

"So how is your mum with the week end thing?" Asked Atem looking down on the female of the group.

Emily looked up at him with a natural look. "She's alright with it, but the first sign of trouble she's dragging me home." She said and then gave a giggle.

"I'm actually surprised she let you come. I mean no mother in their right mind would usually do that." Said Kek throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah that's why I told her you where gay." Said Emily and walked a little faster than everyone else. All the boys stopped and stared at her. After the boys recovered from the shock they ran after her.

"You told her striate off the bat." Said Yami in disbelieve.

Emily smiled. "Well how else was I going to come. Besides it's not like I lied. Is it?" She said as if it was nothing.

"But people still aren't okay with gays yet." Said Yugi trying to keep up with everyone.

"And who cares about others." She said. "It's who you love so what does it matter to everyone else think." She smiled and slowed down as she saw everyone having trouble keeping up with her.

"You have a strong opinion on love don't you?" Asked Atemu. Emily nodded as the Turtal Shop came into view.

"Race ya." Said Emily and started to run. They all started to have a race to the shop. By the time they got there it was Atem and Yami first, Kek and then Yugi and Emily last.

"Your fast." Emily panted bending over to catch her breath. Yugi and Kek were doubled over as well.

"Sorry." Said Atem smiling away while Yami smirked.

Once everyone had caught their breath they walked into the game shop. There they saw Mr Muto behind the counter and a woman talking to him. The bell went and both looked towards the door.

The woman was in the late 30's, tall and quite slim. She had blond curly hair reaching just below her shoulders and blue eyes just like Emily's. She wore light blue jeans covering black heels and a blue long sleeve v-neck top. She also had a black bag slung on her shoulder. She had a bit of make up on. A light shade of red, blusher and blue eye shadow.

"Hello. You kids are a bit early today." Said Mr Muto. The five teenagers walked in letting the door shut behind them. They all smiled at the adults in the room.

"Yeah we had a race." Said Yami smiling. Emily ran up to the woman and hugged her and the woman hugged Emily back.

"Hi mum." Said Emily, her smile bigger than before.

"How's my girl?" Asked the woman in a calming voice. Emily lifted her head and they let go of each other.

"It was great." She said and gave a little giggle. All the boys watched as Emily and her mother had a discussion about the day. Yugi and Kek felt happy for Emily but also felt sad. They had lost their parents a while ago and that made them close but it had left a whole in their heart that could never be filled. Emily turned to Yugi and Kek and saw they looked sad. She lost her smile a bit before walking over to her friends.

"These are my friends mum. This is Yami, Atemu, Kek and Yugi." She said smiling and pointing to each boy.

"Hello." Said the boys smiling.

"I hope you boys are ready. You'll have to leave soon if your going." Said Mr Muto leaning on the counter.

"I did it last night." Said Yugi.

"I got to put in my sneekers and then I'm done." Said Kek.  
"I need a jacket and I'm done." Said Atem.

"I'm done too." Said Yami.

"Well then go and get ready you two. And the rest of you should change too. I don't think you want to go in your uniform." Said Mr Muto. Atem and Kek went into the house to do their bags.

"The shop will close soon. Why don't you go to the living room and I'll be there in a minute." Said Mr Muto cleaning some things from the counter.

"Emily your cloths are in your bag." Said her mother. Emily nodded to her mother.

"Come on Emily. You can change in the spare room." Said Yugi taking Emily's hand and Yami following them.

* * *

Mr Muto and Emily's mum sat in the living room talking. After a while the teenagers came down the stairs one by one. Atem was first to come down. He had changed into dark blue jeans with a few rips in them and a black tank top showing his muscular arms. He also wore black shoes like he always did. He then had a black duffel bag slung over his left shoulder. The down stairs came Kek wearing almost the exact same as Atem, but instead of a black tank top he had a red one on and sneekers. He had a blue duffel bag on his back.

Then came Yami. Yami had jeans, a black short sleeve t-shirt with the word 'Duel' on it in red and his black shoes. He had a black duffel bag like Atem's only it had white lines on the handles slung over him right shoulder. Yugi then came down stairs wearing almost the same as Yami, only he had s purple short sleeve t-shirt with the word 'Darkmagician' on it it a darker purple and sneekers. He had a blue duffel bag with black lines on the hands slung on his right shoulder. All of the boys had decided to skip the leather today since they would be travelling for a while.

Emily was the last to come down stairs(1). She wore a light blue denim skirt and a thin strap pink t-shirt with a picture of the Darkmagician Girl in the centre. Then she had white boots that went up to her knees. She then had a red duffel bag held up by both hands.

"I see your already to go." Said Mr Muto standing up. All the teenagers nodded.

"Yeah and we should get going or it will take us longer to get to the hotel." Said Atem happily. All the boys and Mr Muto walked out to the car out side the house. Emily was about to go after them when her mother grabbed her arm.

"I can see why you like them Emily. They care for you a lot. I can see it in their eyes." Said her mother smiling. She took her black bag off her shoulder and placed it around Emily.

"What is this?" Asked Emily confused.

"It's a video camera. I thought you might want to record your first trip on your own with friends." Said her mum smiling. Emily hugged her mother happily.

"Thanks mum." Said Emily letting go of her mother.

Both walked out side to see the boys packing the things into the trunk. Emily walked over and placed her bag in the boot of the car. Atem then closed the boot of the car. Yugi and Kek then hugged their Grandpa good bye and they got in the car. Atem sat in the drivers seat(2). Emily sat in the front passengers seat. Yami sat behind Atem then Yugi was in the middle and Kek was behind Emily. They closed the car door and they waved good bye to the adults. Yugi then noticed Emily's black bag.

"What's in the bag Em?" Asked Yugi.

Emily turned her head to them. "My mother gave it to me. It's a video camera. We can record our trip to the convent." Said Emily smiling.

"That's a good idea." Said Kek.

"Yeah. Your mum is pretty cool Em." Said Yami.

_

* * *

_

(1)Another bad attempt had designing anime cloths.

_(2)In Japan you have to be 17 to drive. Just in case anyone didn't know the age._

_Okay well that's this chapter done. Sorry if it was boring and I'm sorry for taking my time getting this out but I've had so much work it's been impossible to write a story._


	4. Video Log Dear

_**Video Log Dear**_

_Italic = the camera is recording them_

**Bold = no camera**

**

* * *

**

Emily sat in the front passengers seat. Yami sat behind Atem then Yugi was in the middle and Kek was behind Emily.

_Emily had the camera facing the road._

"_Alright it's on." She said in a low whisper. Yugi and Kek giggled in the background._

"_4:45am." Said Yami doing a narrators voice._

"_Pm." Said Atem._

"_Pm." Said Yami correcting himself. Emily, Kek and Yugi laughed._

"_Failed!" All three yelled. Emily turned the camera to Yami and Yugi._

"_Hi everyone." Said Emily. "This is us going to a convent in Tokyo. Well let's see who's here." Emily paused for a second. "I can't think... What's your youtube name?" She asked._

"_I'm KingOfGames18." Said Yugi waving and smiling as usual._

"_I'm ShadowPrince5018." Said Yami smiling._

"_Your gonna be bombarded with messages now." Said Atem off camera with a laugh. Emily laughed and turned the camera on to Kek._

"_And you?" Emily asked Kek._

"_I'm ShadowFan123." Said Kek smiling and waving. Emily turned the camera to Atem, who was driving._

"_And this is..."Emily was about to say but she couldn't remember. "Um... What's your name again?" She laughed. "This will be the third time today I asked." _

_Atem laughed."PharaohAtem." Said Atem with his eyes still on the road. "And you are?" Emily tried to turn the camera on to her but had a bit of difficulty._

"_Come here." Said Yami. Yami took the camera off Emily and turned it to her. "And this is?"_

"_I am EmilyChan93." She smiled._

"_Turn left." Said the sat nave in a British accent._

"_It's British." Said Kek turning to Atem. He smiled as the car turned left._

"_We better save the film for when something actually happens." Said Yugi off camera._

"_Good point." Said Emily. She started to wave her hands. "See you later." Then Yami turned the camera off._

**Yami closed the camera and handed it back to Emily who put it back in her little bag. Emily smiled at the boys talking about the convent. All the boys had noticed that when the camera was on she didn't seem like her normal self. **

"**I'm bored." Said Kek. All the passengers turned to him.**

"**We've been driving for half an hour." Said Yugi. All the boys knew that when it came to Kek he wasn't built for sitting down for long times. Emily still hadn't figured this out.**

"**Well then let's play a game." Said Emily smiling. She thought for a while before speaking again. "How about Truth Or Dear?"**

**Yugi and Yami looked at her confused. They were ment to get Atem and Kek to go out how would truth or dear work.  
"Alright." Said Kek with a smile.**

"**I'll play but I can't do many dears." Said Atem focusing on driving.**

"**Me too." Said Yugi.**

"**Count me in." Said Yami. Emily gave a little laugh.**

"**Kek Truth of Dear?" She asked. She smiled sweetly at him.**

"**I pick truth." Said Kek with a little smirk on his face. Emily thought for a while before coming up with an idea.**

"**Do you fancy someone in this car?" She asked smiling so innocently that it was hard to believe that she had asked that question. Kek blushed like mad.**

"**I...uh... yes." He said his head down. Emily gave him a girl laugh.**

"**Your turn Kek." Said Yugi laughing a little. Yugi now knew Emily's plan to get Kek and Atem together. Kek lifted his head and thought about who he would make his pray first. He would get Emily back straight away but not the way she would expect it. So that would mean getting someone else involved.**

"**Yami truth of dear?" Asked Kek smirking again.**

**Yami crossed his arms. "I'm not scared, dear." He stated. Kek's smirk grew bigger. Yugi felt small and intimidated being in the middle of the two.**

"**I dear you to kiss Emily." Kek explained.**

"**WHAT!?!?!" Emily and Yami yelled. Emily paled at that statement and so did Yami. Yami like Emily as a friend and nothing more.**

"**I thought you weren't afraid." Said Kek crossing his arms. Emily gulped while Yami just glared at Kek. Yami turned to Emily. **

"**Sorry Em." Said Yami leaning in. Yami then kissed her. Emily had to admit even if it was a small kiss, Yami was a good kisser. They broke away and both blushed. Emily saw Yugi out of the corner of her eye. He looked a bit jealous of her being kissed by Yami.**

"**Could it be..." She thought. Once both had recovered, Yami turned to his brother.**

"**Atem truth or dear?" Asked Yami.**

"**Dear." Atem said. Yami thought then he had a great idea. **

"**I dear you for the rest of the trip to go out with Kek." He said. "That includes kissing and holding hands."**

"**WHAT!?!?!" Kek yelled. Emily and Yugi giggled.**

"**Fine." Said Atem going with it.**

"**Atem!" Kek yelled in shock. Emily and Yugi laughed at Kek's reaction. Atem just kept driving and Yami was smirking. Kek crossed his arms and started pouting.**

"**Aww." Said Emily then started to giggle. "You look so cute when you pout." She laughed even more while Kek just pouted. Yugi and Yami laughed at him as well.**

_

* * *

_

Emily turned the camera on Atem. Kek and Yugi where sleeping. Yami was staring out the window and Atem was looking at the road.

"_Atem when are we gonna by there?" She asked off camera._

"_Um." Atem thought for a while._

"_Turn right." Said the sat nave._

"_About half an hour." Said Atem turning right._

"_Should we wake those two?" Asked Yami as Emily turned the camera on him. Emily then turned the camera on the two sleeping boys. Yugi and Kek leaned on each other._

"_Nah leave them for now. When we're ten minutes away then wake them up." Said Atem still driving. Emily turned the camera to Yami._

"_Yami give me some convent tips please?" Asked Emily. Yami laughed and looked at the camera._

"_Okay. Tip 1." He raised a bottle of water half full."Bring something to drink it's sometimes a long trip." He smiled and she laughed._

"_Well that's obvious." she said with a giggle in her voice. "Any others?" she asked._

"_Well, wear comfy cloths." He said. Emily moved the camera to look him up and down. But what the camera couldn't see was her blushing. Yami noticed and chuckled as Emily turned the camera off._

**Emily closed her camera and looked at Yami's expression. **

"**What's so funny?" She giggled finding it funny that Yami had laughed for no reason. Yami chuckled at her again.**

"**Just noting that you used the camera to look at me up and down instead of yourself." He chuckled. Emily blushed at the statement he had given her. Atem looked right to turn a corner and saw Emily blushing while Yami chuckled away.**

"**Watch it Yami. We need her to stop being shy not making her even more worried about what we think." Said Atem turning the car right. Emily sat back down and looked out the window.**

"**Would you guys keep quiet we're trying to sleep." Came a voice. Emily and Yami turned to see Yugi and Kek waking up. Yugi was still half asleep while Kek looked a bit annoyed. Atem looked in the mirror at the tow boys waking up.**

"**Atem control your boyfriend." Said Yami smirking. Kek then hit Yami in the arm hard. **

"**Ow..." Yami started to rub his arm while Emily laughed.**

"**It's your own fault. You shouldn't have teased him." Said Atem. Atem looked back at the road. "Besides we're only going out because of your dear."**

**Emily turned to Atem with a natural look. "You do know, that your the ones sharing a room mind." Said Emily calmly. Yugi and Yami let out a small laugh and knew what she was implying.**

"**What's that got to do with anything?" Asked Kek being inocent and naive. Yami and Yugi laughed again at Kek.**

"**Well if we here noises in the night we know who it is." Yami said and smiled. Kek's face turned beat red, he was very embarrassed to here that and to get Kek embarrassed was hard. Atem rolled his eyes.  
"Yami when ever you told her to do that I will kill you for later." Said Atem. Emily and Yugi laughed at Yami's dearth sentence. Kek just had his head down to not show his blush.**

"**Should have had the camera on." Said Yugi smiling. Emily laughed a little more as Kek used his arms to cover his head. "Your own fault shouldn't of agreed to play Truth or Dear." Yugi giggled again.**

**Yami stopped chuckling. "By the way. Who was the person you liked?" Asked Yami smirking. Kek mumbled for them to leave him alone. Atem was just watching the road.**

**

* * *

**

Atem parked the car in the hotel parking lot and everyone got out. They got their bags out of the boot and walked into the hotel. As soon as they walked in people started to look at them. It wasn't everyday the people of Tokyo got to see 4 of the top 5 duelists in the world with a girl. Yami and Atem turned to the others.

"**We'll get the room and you guys get the pre-redge." Said Atem. Yugi and Kek nodded and walked off. Emily walked over to the desk with Yami and Atem. Atem asked the woman behind the desk about the rooms. Emily turned and saw everyone staring at them. Emily turned to Yami and looked at him innocently.**

"**Yami?" Asked Emily. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Yami turned to Emily and then looked at all the people who were staring at them. **

"**You are with the four top duelists in the world remember." Said Yami looking back at the small girl. Emily was only a little bit taller than Yugi and Kek. She looked a bit uneasy about all the people watching them. Yami and Atem were used to it but she wasn't.**

"**Thank you." Said Atem and took the keys off the woman. He turned back to Emily and Yami. "We have three rooms. Emily your on your own in 202. Yami you and Yugi are in 204. While me and Kek are in 203." Atem handed them a key and they walked over to a few chairs and sat down and waited for Yugi and Kek to come back. After a while a little boy came up to them. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was only about 10 and was about Yugi and Kek's hight.**

"**Excuse me." He said. Yami and Atem sat up and looked at the boy. The boy had his hands behind his back and looked a bit shy. "Are you Yami and Atem the famous duelists?"**

"**Yes we are." Said Atem smiling sweetly as usual. The boy smiled a bit and brought his hands from behind his back to show a note pad and a pen.**

"**Can I have your autograph please?" He asked smiling a bit more confident. Yami and Atem turned to each other and smiled. They turned back to the boy and nodded. They both signed it and handed it back to him.**

"**Thank you." Said the little boy and gave a little bow before running back to his parents. Both watched awhile before turning back to each other.  
"You two are so good with kids." She said and smiled.**

"**Hey guys."**

**All three turned to see Yugi and Kek back. Yugi and Kek had a pass hanging around their neck; Yugi had the other three passes in his hand. He handed each one to the other's and they put it around their necks.**

* * *

"**Well I'll see you guys in a bit." Said Emily as she opened the door to her room.**

"**Okay." Said Yugi as Yami opened the door to their room. Emily shut her door as Kek and Atem walked into their room and shut the door. Yugi and Yami walked into their. Yami shut the door after them.**

**The room wasn't very big but it wasn't very small. As soon as you walked in there was a door on the right leading to the bathroom and then a window on the far wall and two single beds with a desk opposite it. The room was cream. The bed had white sheets and the desk was made of mahogany.**

"**Do you think Kek and Atemu's room is like ours?" Asked Yugi sitting on the far bed. Yami placed his bag on the first bed and looked at Yugi.**

"**Dunno." Said Yami. He sat down on his bed and chuckled. "I'd laugh now if Kek and Atem have to share a bed."**

* * *

"**Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Kek looking at their room. It was the exact same as Yami and Yugi's except for one thing. They had a double bed not two single ones.**

"**I'm regretting picking this room now. Yami isn't going to let this down." Said Atem rubbing the back of his head. Kek dropped his head.**

"**This just makes the dear seem worse." Kek moaned. "I wish I never agreed to it now." Kek looked up at Atem. He had a mega crush on Atem but would never had admitted that he liked the idea of sharing a bed with him.**

"**Well we better get un packed." said Atem walking over and placing his bag on the bed. Atem opened his bag and started to get his things out. Kek just watched Atem for a while. Atem looked up at Kek and saw him looking at him.**

"**What's wrong?" Asked Atem smiling. Kek blushed when he realised he was caught looking at Atem.**

"**I-I was just thinking of a-a way t-to get back at Yami." Kek lied. What else was he going to say. Atem I was staring at your sexy body? That would freak him out.**

"**Leave him alone. You made him kiss Emily give him a break." Said Atem sitting on the bed. Kek sat on the bed.**

"**Aren't you annoyed at the dear he gave us?" Asked Kek confused. Atem shock his head.**

"**He's me remember. Well... half of me. I could see it coming." Said Atem smiling. Kek was the last person in the gang to find out about Yami and Atem being the same person, but he was never attracted to Yami only Atem.**

"**By the way." Said Atem. Kek came out of thought and looked at Atem. "In the car... You said you liked someone. Who was it? Me or Yami?" Kek stiffened at that. **

"**What makes you think it was you or Yami?" Asked Kek nervously, trying not to show who he fancied.**

"**Well, Yugi's your brother and Emily is a girl." Said Atem stating the obvious. "So who is it?"**

"**um..." Before Kek could think of something there was a knock on the door. Kek rushed over to the door to answer it. Atem watched how Kek had reacted to the question and how he rushed to the door. The door opened and there stood Yami and Yugi. They walked in and both started to laugh.**

"**Wow Yami are you sure your not physic?" Asked Yugi laughing. Kek and Atem were just confused. Emily walked into the room because the door was still open and closed the door behind her.**

"**What's so funny?" She asked just as confused as Kek and Atem. Yami and Yugi pointed at Atem sitting on the bed. Emily then realised what was so funny and giggled.**

"**Atem you gave us the rooms." Said Emily giggling. "I didn't think you and Kek would go as far as to make noises in the night." Yami and Yugi laughed harder and where doubled over in pain. Kek and Atem blushed beet red. Even the tips of their hair wasn't as deep a red as their faces. Emily stopped laughing and looked at Atem and Kek. She felt a bit sorry for them about being teased.**

"**You guys know that it was only a dear. It was a game you don't have to go through with it." She said with a soft smile. Kek and Atem stopped blushing; Yami and Yugi stopped laughing and looked at her.**

"**What are you talking about they do have to do it." Said Yami a bit confused at her action.**

"**Really?" She asked a bit stunned. "Oh well."**

_

* * *

_

Okay well that's it for this one. Sorry it took so long. I have a poll out could you please look at it Thank you!

* * *


End file.
